Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja and Evil Julian
by s0103342
Summary: When Randy figures out that Evil Julian is still alive, Randy must figure out a way to defeat him, but that will be hard since Evil Julian has teamed up with the Sorcerer and that Randy is being watched by his every move, Randy won't be able to stop them, but with a little help from the dark side, he might just win.
Author Note: Hello everyone! I've made a new story and changed how I wright a bit, so it would be easier to read, I will only update this if I have the time or if people actually read this story, so enjoy!

 **EVIL JULIAN**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ninja Leap" the Ninja said jumping on top of the snake - like robot "Ninja Snake Stab" the robot stopped moving as the Ninja stabbed it in the head, the Ninja stood there for a moment before pulling out his sword from it's head, a large crowd gathered around the Ninja

"SMOKEBOMB! SMOKEBOMB! SMOKEBOMB!" the Ninja stood there for a moment to hear them chant, then he took out a small black and red ball and threw it on the ground.

"Smokebomb!" red smoke went through the air, causing everyone to coughing, once the red smoke lifted, they all turned to see the Ninja was gone, everyone walked to class as the first bell rang, Randy smiled down at the robot from the school roof "I was Bruce, wasn't I?" Randy commented as he started walking to the roof door but stopped when the Ninja Nomicon started glowing a vibrant dark red, Randy rolled his eyes as he sat down where he was standing "If I'm late, it's your fault," Randy said pointing to the cover of the book, then opening it, causing Randy to fall on his back with the Ninja Nomicon wide open on his face.

 _ **In the Ninja Nomicon...**_

Randy opened his eyes to see doodle dust clouds around him, Randy looked down to see a valley of flowers all around, then realizing that he was falling to the ground, fast, Randy waved his hands and legs around frantically trying to avoid the painful fall but couldn't causing him the fall flat on the ground, Randy got up on his feet slowly as he spit out all the dirt and grass in his mouth, Randy started wiping his tongue with his sleeve as he heard someone humming behind him, Randy turned, still wiping his tongue with his sleeve, to see the First Ninja lying on the ground with one hand under his head and one pointing next to him for Randy to lay down as well, Randy nodded as he was still wiping his tongue, he walked toward the First Ninja and sat down on his back, the First Ninja turned his head to see Randy wiping his tongue, but the First Ninja ignored it, he gave a stern look at Randy

"Randy? Remember Evil Julian?" Randy stared at him for a moment as he was still wiping his tongue, Randy nodded slowly, unsure of why he was asking "Well, we you sent him flying in the air as you destroyed the power ball, he some how survived and has-" First Ninja stopped himself gave Randy a evil glance, "If you don't stop wiping you're tongue, you won't _have_ a tongue." the First Ninja threatened Randy, Randy quickly put down his hand nodding, the First Ninja slowly turned his head facing toward the sky "Anyway, Evil Julian is still alive and teamed up with the sorcerer," Randy's eyes widened in shock

"Why would he do that?" the First Ninja sighed

"Because they both want to destroy you," the First Ninja answered calmly, the First Ninja darted his eyes carefully at Randy

"Randy? Do you know you are the best Ninja of all time?" Randy's mouth was wide open

"What? Why?" the First Ninja shook his head gently

"Because you have a pure heart and soul, and that is why I trust you with this power," the First Ninja commented and pulled out a black power ball with the Noris Nine symbol floating in the middle of it, Randy sat up straight staring at the black power ball, the First Ninja sat up to and started to explain "This is the Ninja power ball, no Ninja has ever used this it other than me, most don't even know of it's existence," Randy slowly nodded

"So, what does it do?" the First Ninja let the ball roll on the ground near Randy

"It does the same thing as the green power balls, but the black power ball only works for the ninja and no one else, and the black power ball is multiple times as stronger than the all the green power balls combined together," Randy looked at the First Ninja confused

"If it's so much stronger than the green power balls, then why didn't you use it to get rid of the sorcerer?" the First Ninja shook his head

"You have to be pure of heart and soul to control it, if you're not you'll be controlled by evil and become stanked," Randy slowly nodded

"So now I have black stank?" the First Ninja nodded

"Yes you do, but NEVER use the power when you are in Tengu Range, understand?" the First Ninja said sternly as he grabbed the black power ball and handed it to Randy, Randy looked at him.

"Can I tell Howard?" the First Ninja rolled his eyes nodding, knowing that Randy would tell Howard even if he didn't approve.

"Just make sure that you protect your friends, got that?" the First Ninja saw Randy smile right before he fell into a crack in the ground, the First Ninja shook his head, hopping nothing bad would happen to him.

 _ **In the real world...**_

Randy sat up straight, he looked at his hand and saw the black ninja power ball in his hand, Randy rubbed the back of his head in pain as he took out his phone to check the time to see that he had missed first and second period. Randy smacked himself, got up as he stuffed the black ball into his bag and ran to the door, opening it and running in to avoid adding any more tardy slips to the large pile he already had.


End file.
